Love Like This
by othgirl12
Summary: Brucas oneshot song fanfic! R&R please! song by Natasha Beddingfield


This is a song fic. I am in love with this song by Natasha Beddingfield and for some reason every time I hear it I always think of brucas! 3 3

All of the words I have in italics will be the lyrics and it will mostly be in Brooke's view but one part in Lucas's.

Please comment!!!

**Love Like This**

_Oh whoa… Oh whoa_

_Never find a love like this_

_Never find a love like this_

**Lucas is the love of my life**

**And I could never ever **

**Find anything this special**

_Well we go back so far,_

_Swingin in your back yard_

_All the things that we used to do_

_We were cool back in High school_

_Ooh… I really like you_

_Must have been you attitude._

**Maybe we don't go back as far as I think**

**I still remember one of our first dates when we just sat on his swings in his backyard and talked about things. Things I couldn't talk about with anyone else.**

**We did so much stuff. Some times a little risky like the whole tattoo thing.**

**We were cool in high school. Well at least Junior and Senior year.**

**I was/am madly in love with you Lucas Scott.**

**You were/ are the nicest, sweetest, and kindest person I know.**

_That's why you keep on runnnin_

_In and out of my mind_

_As the years they'll roll by_

_Baby, now I know why_

_I keep comin back to you_

**I am always thinking of you Lucas Scott**

**For years**

**We kept breaking up **

**And now I know why I always come back to YOU.**

_You're the only one who knows me,_

_Love it when you hold me,_

_Never find a love like this,_

_Let me hear you say,_

_Now I'll never be lonely_

_Look at what you've shown me_

_Never find a love like this_

**You are the only one who ACTUALLY knows me. You are the only one who has gotten through all of the barriers I have put up**

**When you hold me in your arms, I feel so safe and loved. I would never give up that feeling for the world.**

**All I want to do is hear you say that you will never be lonely with me.**

**You have shown me so much that I never would have seen without you. You have shown me all of the beauty in the world.**

**I will never find any other love like you Lucas Scott.**

_Well this life tries to keep us apart_

_You keep callin me back to your heart_

_Let me hear you say,_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Wrap your world around me_

_Never find a love like this_

**Life always seems to keep us apart. Me with my clothing line which takes me all over the world, and you with your novels.**

**But some how when we are away, I can always feel your heart calling me back to you like that time I was in NYC. **

**I want to hear you say that you are so glad that you found me. I know you are and that you say it all the time, but I just want to hear it again.**

**I want you to stay close to me.**

**I will never find any other love like you Lucas Scott.**

_All the guys tried to take me,_

_You're the one who saved me_

_I feel like I owe you my life_

_And as strange as it may seem,_

_I'll go if you take me._

_I'm willing to sacrifice._

**All of these guys dated me, so many that I started to loose count.**

**But you saved me from the path I could have taken**

**I feel like I owe you everything**

**I'll go anywhere you take me**

**And I'm willing to sacrifice it all to do so.**

_That's why you keep on runnin_

_In and out of my mind_

_As the years, they'll roll by_

_Its not hard to know why_

_I keep comin back to you._

**You are always in my mind. When we break up I try to forget you but I just can't.**

**You are unforgettable Lucas Scott.**

**The more years that go by, the more I understand,**

**Why I come back to YOU.**

_You're the only one that knows me,_

_Love it when you hold me,_

_Never find a love like this._

**You are the only one who has gotten through the barriers I put up. I guess its because you are the one that made me put those up in the first place.**

**It really hurt when you cheated on me with my best friend but I'm almost over it by now.**

**When you hold me, I feel so safe and secure. I feel like I can tell you ANYTHING.**

**I could never find any other love like you Lucas Scott.**

_Let me hear you say,_

_Now I'll never be lonely,_

_Look at what you've shown me,_

_Never find a love like this._

**I want to hear you say that you will never be lonely as long as you're with me. That's how I feel anyway.**

**You have shown me how to love and trust again. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**I could never find any other love like you Lucas Scott.**

_Cause this life tries to keep us apart, _

_You keep callin me back to your heart,_

_Let me hear you say,_

_I'm so glad you found me,_

_Wrap your world around me,_

_Never find a love like this._

**This life is always trying to pull us apart, but nothing could do that. Even though I travel throughout the world and you stay right here in Tree Hill.**

**When ever I'm gone, I know that you heart is callin me back. Most of the time I cut my trips short so can come home and spend time with you.**

**I want to hear you say that you are glad you found me and that you will never let me go. I want to stay by you for the rest of my life.**

**I could never find any other love like you Lucas Scott**

_May never find a love, love, love, a love like this,_

_That still make me think about my middle school kiss._

_I sit here in this chair and I wish_

_For you not to leave me now._

_My friends they always told me_

_Not to make you my wifey,_

_Man they was putting you down._

_And now they see we rollin,_

_Me and you, a strollin,_

_They don't want to come around._

**Lucas:**

**I love you so much Brooke Davis. There is no one out there that is better for me then you.**

**When ever I kiss you I always think of that day in middle school. You were popular and I was not. I had a major crush on you Pretty Girl. I came up to you in the hall and just kissed you and left. I remember turning around and seeing the shocked look on your face.**

**I never want you to leave me Brooke Davis. I will hold on to you forever.**

**My friends always told me that I should never make you my wife. I just think that they were jealous I got you first. They would say rude things about you and I would beat them up for it.**

**When they see us out walking together, they won't come near us. They won't even come near me anymore. I miss them as friends but if they are going to act that way than they are not my real friends.**

_Let me hear you say,_

_You're the only one that knows me,_

_Love it when you hold me,_

_Never find a love like this._

_Let me hear you say,_

_Now, I'll never be lonely,_

_Look at what you've shown me,_

_Never find a love like this._

**(Back to Brooke)**

**I want to know that you know that you are the only one who truly knows the real Brooke Penelope Davis. **

**I love it when you hold me close and not let go.**

**I will never find any other love like you Lucas Scott**

**I will never be lonely again.**

**You have shown me so many things. Too many to count.**

**I will never find any other love like you Lucas Scott.**

_When this life tries to keep us apart,_

_You keep callin me back to your heart._

_Let me hear you say,_

_I'm so glad you found me,_

_Wrap your world around me,_

_Never find a love like this._

**When our lives keep us apart,**

**Our hearts will always bring us back together. No matter what.**

**I want to hear you say "I'm so glad you found me" with that certain voice and your usual broody look. **

**I want your world to take me in and never let me go.**

**I will never find any other love like you Lucas Scott.**

_Oh whoa…Oh whoa… Never find a love like this_

_Oh whoa…Oh whoa… Never find a love like this_

_Oh whoa…Oh whoa… Never find a love like this_

_Oh whoa…Oh whoa… Never find a love like this_

_Oh whoa…Oh whoa… Never find a love like this_

_When this life tries to keep us apart,_

_You keep callin me back to your heart,_

_Let me hear you say,_

_Oh whoa…Oh whoa… Never find a love like this_

_Oh whoa…Oh whoa… Never find a love like this_

**I love you so much Lucas Scott.**

**I love you with all my heart.**

**I will love you unconditionally.**

**I will love you to the end of time.**

**I have loved you for along time.**

**I have loved you before you even knew it.**

**When we get pulled apart,**

**I know your heart will pull me back,**

**I know you love me too Lucas Scott**

**I know you love me with all of your heart.**

**Be nice in comments! It was my first song fic.**

**Please review!**


End file.
